My Secret Admirer
by littlebucktoothrobot
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Ally starts getting packages from a secret admirer, who seems sweet. However, Ally starts act obbsesive. Who is this mysterious secret admirer? What will Dallas think about it? Will the admirer still like Ally? Will Ally choose Dallas or secret admirer? Dallas/Ally/Austin Better than summary.


Early one morning, I walked to Sonic Boom, my dad's music store, smiling. It was Valentines Day and I was hoping my crush, Dallas Skillen, would start dating me. However, I shouldn't get my hopes up becuase why would anyone want a hopeless romantic, like me, for a girlfriend. I flipped my brown hair. It also had blond highlights. My best friend, Austin Moon, was probably be waiting for me to open... oh, right, it's thursday. I could see the sun start to rise. I, soon reached Sonic Boom. I opened up and walked in. I couldn't get today out of my head. It was one of my favorite days of the year. I, even fantasied about... Dallas. Before I knew it, I tripped on something and fell on my face. I climbed to my feet, brushing off the dust on my pants. I then saw what I tripped on.

"Oh, a gift." I happily told myself. A box stood there. The rapping paper was pink with red hearts. When I started to unrap the gift when i realized it was a cooler. I opened the cooler when I saw something that made me smile. It contained, were homegrown pickles, a large containter of fruity-mint swirl and a small black leather jewlery box, which held a gold star necklace, held by a silver chain. On the necklace, I noticed my name in a heart in the center. On the back it had, "Your smile makes me melt, yet, you have no idea how I really felt. From your secret admirer," ingraved on. Awww, I thought.

"Are you sure it's Dallas?" Trish asked me at School. I had just got done telling her, along with Austin and Dez, the whole story. I'm still mad at her and Dez for laughing at me when I told them I fell on my face. Mabye I shouldn't have mentioned that. The thing is, I found it weird when Austin didn't laugh, insead he glared at Trish and Dez. Weird, right.

"Positive." They all looked at me in doubt. "What?" I replied to their thoughts.

"Ally," Dez told me, "I mean this in the nicest way. Your a nightmare. Rules this, rules that. Relaxe for once." Austin look at him with a look that said, "Shut the fuck up," or, "Why did you say that dumbass," or mabye even, "What the fuck." My breathing began to get heavy. I grinded my teeth. "You..." Okay let's skip that part... it gets ugly. Lets just say Dez ran off crying and my dad had to take me home because I got alot of dirty looks, I almost got arrested and I got suspened for a week.

Anywho, later that day, Austin and I just got done with our song it was about 4, when I asked him who he thinks my secret admirer is. He studered in replied, "D-Da-ll-a-s." He then ran out. Does he think I'm absessed with my admirer? I wondered.

Trish came over, so I could ask her how to find out who "he" was. My dad wasn't home so I could have friends over, stupid punishment. "I will not rest until we find who he is."

"Good, so what your plan."

"I don't know, thats your problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap in your room so don't bug me." She grabbed a pillow and walked to my room.

"Ally, some help," my dad was carring... or trying to carry my new piano. I came out to help him, when I fell on my face... again. I climbed to my feet, brushing dust off my pants. I then saw what I tripped on.

"Oh, a gift," I happily told myself. Am I the only one who is having a deja vu moment here? A box stood there. The rapping paper... oh, for crying out it looks the same as the first one, moving on. Inside, was a red ruffled dress with stars on it and dimonds on the ruffles, yellow high heel boots, a blue moon burrett and a note saying to meet me at the Sonic Boom at five. I eagerly ran to my room and yelled, "Trish, you are my best friend so... GET OUT!" I soon got ready, putting on everything my admirer gave me. I walked downstairs, twirling around like a model. Trish's mouth dropped open when see saw me.

"You are so ready for your date," Trish told me, smiling, "go get him tiger." Did she just say what I think she did? Awww, whatever. I walked to Sonic Boom, smiling. My dress was a little ripped, but it's okay. One thought went in my head, please be Dallas, over and over again. There was a note on the piano. It said, "Ally, your kind, beautiful and smart, so just go to the _ _ _ _" I blushed, while I read it. Hmmm. Where could it be. The Cell Phone Cart. I ran quickly. There, their was a trail of rose pettles. Damn it, I want to know who "he" is, already. I followed the roses, quickly eager to meet my admirer. Suprisingly, they lead to the top of the highest peek in Miami. There, stood my secret admirer by a picnic full of candles. He was, also, holding flowers and pickles.

"Austin?" I smiled. Suddnly, before I could run up to him Dallas stomped up to us, grabbing my hand, roughly.

"Go on, I mean... if you want," Austin told me. He is such a gentleman.

"She does, now come on, girl." This made me steamed.

"Oh! So now I don't have a name!"

"Come on, Ally you don't like this..." he scowls, "stupid kid." This made me pissed. I punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. "Allyson Dawson! Do NOT disobey me!"

"Oh! So now your my DAD!" I kicked him in the croach. He fell to knees, crying in pain. "Now, get out of my face before I shove my foot up your ass!" He ran, away in fear. I hugged Austin. We dug in the picnic. He, even got me pickles. "Oh, look Austin, sunset is soon." I cuddled up in Austin lap. He is so warm, I could cuddle up with him all night. The sky was beauful shades of orange, pink, and voilet. As the sun disapeared, we leaned in and had a soft, gentle, sweet kiss.

"Ally, will you be my Valentine." So I, Allyson Emily Dawson, got my first kiss at sunset on Valentines Day, to a certain rockstar. Who knew the one was infront of me this whole. Now we're finally together, and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
